The increase in the use of electrical components and electronics in many devices has led to the increase in wires and the need to secure wires in the devices. Wiring harnesses and carriers allow for secure repeatable installation of wires in the devices. Such devices can include machines and vehicles, e.g., motor vehicles, aircraft, water vehicles, boats, motorcycles and the like.